D and the Witch
by Sphinx47
Summary: D finds himself with a witch that the town she lives in hates. She's not really a true one. She tells him about the vampire that killed her husband. D wants to find the vampire before it destroys the town. Will add more later. :)


D and the Witch  
  
Hello. This is my first VHD Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. I know the novels of D are in Japanese. I wished they put them in English soon. I found a site that had some summaries of the 12 books. I hope they make another movie soon. I've seen Bloodlust to death now.  
  
Of course, I don't own these characters and stuff. Just a fan like you. Now I write for myself. You can criticize all you want, but I had to get this out of my system.   
  
I'm also working on my lifetime fantasy novel. A Sphinx's Tale. It's on FictionPress. Link is on my lookup.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
1. Horse shopping  
  
D was resting under a huge oak tree on a small hill. The stars pierced the night as they beamed down on the planet below. There was a light wind with a touch of honeysuckles and jasmine. He hasn't smelled them in centuries. He found it very pleasant. Then he felt odd thinking about it. He hasn't been on this side of the world in a long, long time. He was at what they called long time ago, America and he was in what was left of the South. The heart of Dixie. D's mind raced back into time of the American Civil War and the fights and battles. He could hear the firing of the canons blaring in his ears with the trumpet calls.  
  
The symbiont on his left hand made its appearance and let out a small chuckle. It began to hum a few bars of 'Dixie' lively.  
  
D said low and one word only. "Quiet."  
  
"Well, you're the one who was thinking it." It admitted bluntly. It loved messing with D and pissing him off.  
  
The hunter's head was resting on his saddle. He had no horse once again. He wore them down to death and got another. He felt it was necessary at times to do, so to go after his prey. He would go to the nearest town and purchase another one in a few hours. Right now he was in the middle of nowhere. His black traveling hat was on his chest and his left hand was placed on the brim. His right was touching the hilt of his sword.  
  
He was recovering from a touch of sunlight syndrome. D always went to the extreme with his body while the parasite constantly nagged him about it. It didn't want to be dead. He walked for miles till he reached the oak tree. He was finished with a hunt and a mutant decided to attack him. The battle ended with the mutant dead as well as D's horse.   
  
The dhampir let out a small sigh as he placed his hat on its rightful place and stood up. He secured his sword on his back and picked up the saddle. He threw it on his back and looked at the horizon. There was a town in the west near a river.  
  
"I think that used to be Huntsville long time ago." The parasite replied. "Hmm, I think we are what was called Alabama."  
  
D started the long walk toward the town. "I know." It was now dawn. The sun was slowly beginning to rise over the mountains.  
  
"Explain to me why we are on this side of the planet." The symbiont said. "You very well know there's not very many vampires over here."  
  
D didn't answer.  
  
"Just wanted a change of scenery?"  
  
"Shut up." D finally replied as he went around a huge rock as the crickets chirped. His black cape lightly touched the grass as he walked.  
  
"Well, I'm just here for the ride." It said and decided to disappear.  
  
The vampire hunter arrived to the outskirts just as the sun rose over the mountains. It was a beautiful scene, but he didn't care. They were all the same to him. D looked for the nearest stable. He wanted to get a horse and leave as soon as possible. He didn't like dealing with humans that much. They always hated him for being a dhampir. He had no place to go. No one to come home to and relax with them. So he just wandered around the planet and hunted vampires.   
  
D passed a few dogs tied to a post outside of a barn. They were barking at him. They clawed the ground fiercely as he heard someone coming to the door on the front of the building.   
  
"You mangy mutts!" Called out a voice. "Ya'll wake up everyone in town." The door opened and there stood an elderly man. He had a long gray beard and wore a blue shirt. He shook his fist at them. "Shut up!" He yelled and then he turned his head and saw the hunter. His eyes widened and he took a step back. "My, my. We don't get many visitors out here. What do you want?"   
  
D studied the man for a moment and he noticed the dogs finally stopped. "I would like to buy a horse."  
  
The old man let out a huge grin. "Well, now. You came to the right place." He waved his head toward the barn. "Come in and see." D didn't move and the man shrugged. The old man went in first and D followed.   
  
The barn had a lot of junk in the floor. A few tin cans were thrown here and there. The smell of hay filled the place. It almost covered the scent of manure.   
  
"Hasn't he heard of cleaning the stalls out?" asked the parasite as he wrinkled his nose.   
  
D squeezed his left hand tightly as the man swung around in front of three stalls. "Well, I have these left." The human replied proudly. "Take your pick. They are the best in the South."  
  
"How much?" D asked.  
  
The man winked at him, "Four hundred thousand."   
  
D's right hand went into a pouch hidden under the cape. He pulled out the right amount and placed it on a table nearby. He chose the one in the middle and opened the stall door. He threw the saddle on the horse's back and kneeled down to fasten the girth.   
  
The man counted the gold coins and watched the hunter. "I take it that you're a hunter?" He said and spitted on the floor.  
  
"Yes." D felt like he had to answer the man as he stood up and placed his hands on the saddle horn and back. He looked over to the human.   
  
"Do you hunt witches?" He asked as he looked at D's sword.  
  
D didn't answer and climbed on the black horse's back. He took the rein and motioned for the horse to move. The horse began to walk and D decided to stop by the man. He wanted to hear what he had to say. It might be important to him.  
  
The old man slowly nodded his head. He finally noticed what D was. "Oh, you a dhampir then. You only hunt vampires." He sighed. "Too bad. We got a witch problem here. She lives outside of the town alone. I think she has a son. Everyone says that she's a witch and she's the one that's causing the crops to go bad out in the field. I don't think so though."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" D asked. He wanted to leave the poor man alone and be on his way.   
  
"Well, she knows where a vampire is at." He answered. "She told me so a few days ago. She said that the vampire killed her late husband two years ago. I was going to ask her where, but the folks in that bar wanted to throw her out, so I didn't ask."   
  
D slowly nodded to him and kicked the horse's sides. The horse strode out of the barn and D pulled the reins to the right. His mind was racing about what the man has told him. He thought it would be best to find the witch and get the truth. The town was a lot bigger than he thought. He passed by some old shops as the people stopped on what they were doing and stared at him. Some women grabbed their children and threw them indoors. They all had that hatred look on their faces as he went by.   
  
"So." replied the parasite. "Going to see the witch, huh? Going to do this job for free?"  
  
"If the vampire attacked once. He will come again." D said low.  
  
"Why bother with this, man?" It said. "These people aren't going to give you their thanks for doing it. They'll give you that look that they are giving you now."  
  
D didn't say a word.  
  
The parasite scoffed. "You and your stupid code!" 


End file.
